


Art for "Getting Buried in Buffalo Jump"

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Digital Art, Fanart, Graphics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: Art for Ride_Forever's lovely apocalypse story,Getting Buried in Buffalo Jump.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ride_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Getting Buried in Buffalo Jump](https://archiveofourown.org/works/396192) by [Ride_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Getting Buried in Buffalo Jump (by Ride_Forever)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492978) by [malnpudl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malnpudl/pseuds/malnpudl). 



> Fanwork for Ride_Forever, for her donation to Girl Scout Troop #1063

Banners for the story:  
  


Podfic covers for Malnpudl's performance:

A couple of personalized icons:

**Author's Note:**

> For all of my years of being in due South/C6D fandom, I never knew that a buffalo jump was a thing, not just a place name.


End file.
